


How is it?

by SaintAlecto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintAlecto/pseuds/SaintAlecto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Sasuke and Kakashi after Sasuke's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How is it?

In some ways, Sasuke hadn’t changed- still arrogant and exact on the training ground, still mute and disdainful in conversation. Still preferred the lonely shadows of the Uchiha compound ruins to anywhere else in the reconstructed Leaf.  
  
But different in other ways- he was more powerful for one. His chakra was downright oppressive at times and it’s signature was now cold and flat, like he was extremely indifferent to being back at all. Against the Rokudaime’s intial objections, he was now required to have some of it and his Sharingan forms sealed as a safety precaution but as he was now really and truly the only living Uchiha left in the world, no one was actually able to tell if the any of the Sharingan seals had taken very well. Kakashi had his doubts but time would tell. Sasuke took it in stride though. He was as indifferent to the news of his abilities being sealed in return for being able to rejoin the village as he was to Naruto being made the Rokudaime. Sasuke had served as Naruto’s honored guest during the ceremony and Sasuke had the privilege of placing the Hokage’s hat on Naruto’s head. Naruto had a grin as wide as the Valley of the End but Sasuke didn’t even smile once. All Naruto got was a stony nod and a silent toast.  
  
Although Sasuke had several other Anbu members assigned to keep him somewhat in check, as his senior and captain, Kakashi was also obligated to report on his progress as well.  
  
“Well?” Tsunade asked, finally glancing up from her paperwork.  
  
Kakashi shrugged and pushed his hands further into his pockets.  
  
“What do you mean you don’t know? Is he readjusting?”  
  
Kakashi sighed, “I’m not a doctor.”  
  
And the truth was that even if Kakashi were a psychologist, he wouldn’t know where to start. Not with Sasuke. Kakashi was a reluctant teacher and even more reluctant friend. Those that had gotten close to him had done so by sheer force of will. It wasn’t in his nature to inquire after people and learn about them personally. Especially not people like Sasuke. It was enough that Sasuke bothered to show up for training and the projects their team was assigned to. At sundown, after Kakashi had dismissed his team, Sasuke would melt into the shadows and that was the last Kakashi saw of him until the next time.  
  
Although Kakashi blamed himself for Sasuke’s departure, he still felt like in some small way, it was inevitable. The people he was entrusted to protect couldn’t help but leave him. With Sasuke though, it was like a second chance. A second chance he felt that he was very likely to fuck up again. So Kakashi kept his thoughts to himself, watched Sasuke leave in in the evenings and was always slightly relieved when he came back in the morning.  
  
  
“Sasuke,” Kakashi called out, surprising himself one night. The others had gone and Sasuke stayed behind to use the training ground’s whetstone.  
  
Sasuke didn’t look up and it was just as well because Kakashi didn’t really know what exactly he was trying to say. He studied his former student; the blade running deftly against the stone making a soft shink shink shink sound. Sasuke pushed and pulled, pausing every few seconds to check his progress.  
  
Kakashi knelt and passed Sasuke his cleaning cloth when when he was done, Sasuke took it wordlessly.  
  
“How is it?”  
  
Kakashi wasn’t entirely sure if he meant the blade or something more. Silence stretched and yawned between them.  
  
“It’s fine.” Sasuke answered, finally.  
  
Kakashi stood and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Good. That’s good. Well,”  
  
Sasuke looked up and met Kakashi’s gaze. Kakashi half expected to see the sharingan. Sasuke sheathed his blade and stood. Although Sasuke was not yet as tall as Kakashi or as broad of shoulder, he still somehow managed to look down on him. The Uchiha clan signature.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“No reason.”  
  
“How is it supposed to be?”  
  
Kakashi gave an exasperated sigh, “However you want it to be.”  
  
Wrong answer. Kakashi knew that he should say something else; knew that Sasuke needed to hear something else. This was one of those moments that he could lose Sasuke to.  
  
He couldn’t think what.  So he did the only thing that came to mind- he stepped forward and pulled Sasuke into a hug.  
  
Sasuke tensed but Kakashi held him firm, one arm around his shoulders, the other cradling his head. After a minute, he could feel Sasuke start to breathe again, hot breath condensing on his collarbone. He relaxed the hand that was on his chokuto and it dropped to his side; Kakashi ran his fingers through spiky black hair and down the boy’s neck.  Sasuke pressed into him a little harder, Kakashi could feel Sasuke’s lips, set in a tight line, against his neck over the collar of his mask. After another long pause, Sasuke finally lifted his arms to hold Kakashi by the waist, grabbing the canvas of Kakashi’s green flack vest, holding so tightly, his clenched hands drained of blood. Kakashi wondered if the moment had passed; if Sasuke was safe until the next one threatened to sweep him away.  
  
“No, like this.” Kakashi said gently, holding Sasuke tighter. “It’s supposed to be like this.”


End file.
